Saigo no kōsen
by Miu-chan Dragneel
Summary: Pequeña serie de drabbles vividos desde la perspectiva de Laxus."Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

 **Hecho:** _Integración_

 **Palabras:** _146_

 _El tiempo auguraba un buen día pero eso a mí no me importaba, al contrario, hubiera deseado que una tormenta aconteciera en ese momento._ _Desde el pedestal donde nuestro equipo observaba los juegos mágicos veíamos entretenidos las batallas, ya había sido presentado nuestro equipo y como era de esperarse fue recibido con aplausos y un sentimiento de euforia._ _Desde donde estaba el maestro….no…mi abuelo y todo el gremio nos miraban y apoyaban como una gran familia._ _Cuanto lamento lo que hice en aquel día, pero orgulloso podía decir ahora que me sentía uno más…integrado en esta gran familia de locos y destructivos magos que más de un dolor de cabeza dan, pero que nunca me fallaran._ _Después de todo ya no era el nieto del maestro….era Laxus Dreyar, mago de Fairy tail, aquella familia que traiciono y que no dudo en volver a integrarlo._

 **Nos vemos nya ^^, como podréis apreciar esta visto desde la perspectiva del sexy rubio *¬***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

 **Rated:** _K_

 **Palabras:** _145_

 _Caminaba por la ciudad mirando disimuladamente por esta a los habitantes que como todos los días madrugaban para comenzar sus trabajos, sus pensamientos se perdían en el pasado, todo lo ocurrido con su padre, con el gremio, con su abuelo, con el maestro Hades…_ _Pasado que en sus recuerdos se conservaban como una sombra oscura en su presente creándole una sensación de pesar que se arremolinaba cual soga alrededor de su cuello , mas su fortaleza de cara a los demás debía permanecer ya que a nadie quería preocupar, sus asuntos eran solo suyos y como las tormentas que tanto adoraba, acabarían pasando._ _Mientras tan solo debería seguir hacia delante con la cabeza bien alta, dejando ver a las personas y magos quien era el, no se dejaría vencer._ _Con mi equipo me bastaba, equipo que a lo lejos estaba esperándome para comenzar nuestro nuevo camino._

 **Nos vemos nya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

 **Genero:** _Angst_

 **Palabras:** _176_

_Corría desesperado, a mi alrededor todo se iba cubriendo de tinieblas… ¿Dónde estoy?, al mirar mis manos pude apreciar unas mucho más pequeñas de lo que deberían ser, volví a mi tormentosa infancia, aquella que me hacía temblar de dolor y emoción al mismo tiempo._ _Emoción por la Fantasía al lado de su abuelo y maestro del gremio que en su infancia dijo querer pertenecer, terror debido a su debilidad y la falta de aprecio de mi padre el cual lo único que le importaba era el poder._ _La angustia que sentía en esa situación volviendo a recordar todos los momentos que a su lado tuve que estar me consumía, deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla._ _Gracias a Mavis tras pasar por todos mis recuerdos pude despertar, escuchando los rayos que en el cielo azotaban debido a mi angustia y pesar, me pase una mano por la cara en un intento de paliar esa sensación, mi torso desnudo presentaba diversas gotas de sudor y mi mirada perdida en el techo me ayudo a tranquilizarme…solo fue una pesadilla._

 **Nos vemos nya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

 **Emoción:** _Ternura_

 **Palabras:** _151_

Corría por todas las calles de la ciudad con una gran sonrisa, el abuelo me había prometido ver Fantasía conmigo y me encontraba muy emocionado, algún día seré un mago de ese gremio y desfilare a su lado. Con esos pensamientos corría buscándole, la gente ya se preparaba para verla pero yo no me rendiría tan pronto, al fin a lo lejos le pude ver haciendo que mi sonrisa se ampliara. -¡Abuelo!-riendo llegue a su lado al ver como se giraba hacia mí, sonriendo al verme. Era inexplicable el sentimiento que sentía provenir del hacia mí, pero supongo que es el mismo que siento por mi gato… ¿ternura? Puede ser… Aunque supongo que comparar al abuelo con un gato no es lo más adecuado, a pesar de que casi tengan la misma estatura. Curioso lo mire pero cuando este me levanto para ver Fantasía se me olvido todo, era maravilloso.

 **Nos vemos nya**


End file.
